


THe LosErs sqUaD

by Katness2019



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh Lives With Her Aunt, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Chatting & Messaging, Ferrets, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mike Hanlon Deserves Love, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Has a Sister, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Self-Harm, Sorry I made It Angsty, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, but we love him, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katness2019/pseuds/Katness2019
Summary: It's a chatfic.Even my laptop knows what's up; It Just tried to correct Chatfic to chaoticI'm up to any suggestions concerning ships, or plot information if anyone has anything they'd want to sees
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 41
Kudos: 103





	1. Boop Snoodle

**Author's Note:**

> Bill: PillsburyBroughBoy  
Ben: Haystack  
Bev: Beaverly  
Eddie: Eddie  
Mike: MikeWasowski  
Richie: Fucker  
Stan: Stan

_ Fucker has created a new group _

_ Fucker has added PillsburyBroughBoy, Haystack, Beaverly, Eddie, MikeWasowksi, and Stan to the group _

_ Fucker has named the group: I’m Bored. _

**Fuckers** : Of course Stan and Eddie have no flavor

**Stan** : Because we didn’t pick stupid usernames?

**Beaverly** : No bc you didn’t pick CREATIVE usernames.

**Eddie** : Richie just did his name??

**Fucker** : Harsh Eds, but I know what’ll cheer u up

_ Fucker had changed Eddie’s name to Eduardo Spaguardo The 3rd _

**Eduardo Spaguardo The 3rd** : This is why no one loves you.

**Fucker** : not what your mom told me last night when we were hardcore banging

**Haystack** : Oof, Eddie you walked right into that one.

**Beaverly** : But eddie’s right

**Fucker** : No one loves me?

**MikeWasowski** : Shut up Richie, you know we love you

**PillsburyBroughBoy** : The name is to long

**Stan** : Gonna pretend you didn’t just use to instead of too.

**PillsburyBroughBoy** : K you do that

**Haystack** : You have one chance to think of a name Eddie

**Eduardo Spaguardo The 3rd** : If its not good enough for you guys?

**Beaverly** : You cant sit with us.

Eduardo Spaguardo The 3rd changed their name to TheSmartBitch

**Beaverly** : The council deems it?

**Fucker** : Trashier than my mouth

**MikeWasowski** : Utter disgrace

**Beaverly** : I think you mean Siri

**PillsburyDoughBoy** : No, it bad, 

**TheSmartBitch** : Well, if Bill’s standards are what I’m trying to live up to I’ll fail

**Stan** : that reminds me

Stan changed PillsburyBroughBoy to BillsburyBroughBoy

**Fucker** : STanIeL Yu aBasouLUSte GENIus

**Stan** : How is it possible Richie’s giving me a headache over text?

  
  


**Beaverly** : Its his power

**Haystack** : Focus, what is Eddie’s name?

**Stan** : omg

**Stan** : ben

**Haystack** : ??

**Stan** : i love you 

**Mikewasowksi** : He loves you so much he forgot to use grammar

**Stan** : Oops, his grammar was too perfect.

**Beaverly** ; push aside that guys

**Beaverly** : Names?

**MikeWasowski** : Eddison

**Haystack** : What does Eddie rhyme with?

**Stan** : Ready, petty, betty, spaghetti, yeti, deady, Freddy, confetti

**BillsburyBroughBoy** : TEDDY

**Fucker** : ferret

**ThatSmartBitch** : What.

**ThatSmartBitch** : I don’t what my name to be some sort of stinky weasel thief

**Beaverly** : Stop talking bad about my brethren, the furry slinkies

**Fucker** : No, no, no

**Fucker** : i found a ferret

**Fucker** : I thought it was a burglr in my house or something

**Fucker** : But then I find a small fluffy noodle in my sink

**ThatSmartBitch** : Get it out! You could get rabies!

**Fucker** : It already bit me soooo oop guess I’m bout’ to die.

**ThatSmartBitch** ; THIS IS SERIOUS RICHARD   
  


**ThatSmartBitch** : RABIES IS A WIDESPREAD DISEASE!!! YOU COULD ACTUALY DIE!!

**Fucker** ; Calm down, your being louder than you mom last night

**BillsburyBrouhghBoy** : Beep Beep Richie!!

**Beaverly** : keep it

**MikeWasowski** : Are you sure its a ferret?

**Fucker** : I mean...It looks like a cat nailed a snake

**Stan** : WHat a pleasAnt iMAgE

**Haystack** : send a Pic

**Fucker**: 

**Bill** **sbur** **yBrou** **ghBoy** : kEep It OR i wIL

**Fucker** : I’ll keep it then

**Fucker** : It seems right to name it Boop Snoodle but honestly not sure.

**Stan** : Boop Snoodle?

**Beaverly** : doe It Not look liKe Boop snoodle??

**Stan** : Fair


	2. Richie's Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop sorry. I forgot this existed and I made this chapter 80 years ago but forgot to post it.

_ 5:12 _

**Beaverly** : I hate all of you. (Except Richie)

**Fucker** : ;)

**Haystack** : :(

**BillsburyBroughBoy** : :(

**Beaverly** : Hold your tears, I’m suffering

**Stan** : You truly must explain

**TheSmartBitch** : You’re all dense

**Fucker** : Wait, ew that’s still ur name??

_ Fucker changed TheSmartBitch’s Username To EddieTheYeti _

**EddieTheYeti** : Why.

**MikeWasowski** : Because its Christmas?

**Haystack** : Its literally Nov. 13?

**BillsburyBroughBoy** : Are we going to ignore Bevvie is suffering????

**Haystack** : Oh yeah are you okay? I could get something for you?

**EddieTheYeti** : They’re not serious...are they?

Stan: I think they are.

**MikeWasowski** : Beverley is on her period

**Beaverly** : YES I AM!

**Beaverly** : It SucKs! IT’s liKE TheIr iS A RACOON SCrAtChiNg MY AbDomen FFFROM ThE INSiDE

**Beaverly** : And you assholes are laughing in your tightie whities, “OH HAHA SEX LolOoL!!!!”

**Stan** : We don’t sound like that???????

**Beaverly** : Hush STanothy

**Stan** : Not my name

**MikeWasowski** : Wait why is Richie okay

**Beaverly** : Richieeeee is the best, I love him

**Fucker** : Told you, now I got another lady drooling over me, but fear not Eddie my heart forever belongs to your dear mother

**EddieTheYeti** : Beep Beep RICHIe!

**Beaverly** : Richie decided to be an absolute angel

**Stan** : Hard to believe

**BillsburyBroughBoy** : What’d he do

**Beaverly** : He brought me a little basket, and it had chocolate cheesecake, cigarettes, and Aristocats. 

**EddieTheYeti** : Aristocats?

**Beaverly** : I don’t know how he knew, but he did

**Beaverly** : Then we talked trash about people we hate

**Beaverly** : And me and Richie talked about our crushes

**Stan** : coooooooool new information

**Haystack** : Wait you have a crush?!

**EddieTheYeti** : Richie has a crush?

**Fucker** : Yeah, she is just...indescribable

**Fucker** : I feel butterflies in my stomach when I think of her

**Fucker** : I think...I might be in love with her

**BillsburyBroughBoy** : Aw, Richie that’s so sweet

**MikeWasowski** : She sounds great, when will we meet the girl?

**Fucker** : You already have.

**EddieTheYeti** : We have??

**Fucker** : Yes

**Fucker** : Sonia Kaspbrak

**EddieTheYeti** : Fuck you

**Fucker** : You Mom’s already done that for me ;)

**EddieTheYeti** : BEEP FUCKING BEEp RICHARD

**Haystack** : That was very nice, Richie

**Fucker** : Me banging Eddie’s mom?

**Haystack** : nope’

  
**Haystack** : What you did for Beverly

**Beaverly** : It was like a period kit

**Stan** : Why’d you do that anyway?

**Fucker** : My sister always brings up what she wishes for when she’s on her period, and it just happens that Bev and her were synced up

**BillburyBroughBoy** : That was so nice

**Fucker** : Yes, yes, I know you all worship and adore me

**Fucker** : How could you not?

**BillburyBroughBoy** : Easily

**Beaverly** : Lay off my son or I’ll cut you

**BillburyBroughBoy** : :(

**Beaverly** : Oh, i’m sorry, ily2!!!

  
**BillburyBroughBoy** : :)


	3. Dark Eyes Met Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of self-harm and suicide!!
> 
> (Sorry this chapter's so short???)

He watched as a slit of his skin opened from the pressure of the sharp razor, the blood came through the newly opened doorway. He watched the red spill further on his wrist, greeting the blood that had arrived from other cuts before.

His body was shaking despite the heat, it was violent and rough. A hiccup hit his throat just as he was about to try to calm his rapid breathing that kept breaking off. As a sob wracked his body, he placed the razor down gently as though it were made of glass. He pushed back his dark curls, out of pure habit and pulled out his phone. He couldn’t help but smile at the time.

** _The Losers Squad_ **

_ 4:12 _

**Fucker: ** 420 Blaze it lmaoooooo

**Beaverly: ** Richie wth?? You should be aslep

F **ucker** : Sorry, Eddie’s mom is keeping me up ;)

**Beaverly: ** Beep beep Rich!!

_ You know what that means, _ he thought to himself, _ Shut up, you’re annoying _ . He eyed the razor that still had a thin layer of red-painted over. Despite the blanket of blood resting on it, he could see a silver gleam.

**Fucker: ** aNi Oop-

**Beaverly: ** SksSKskKSKskskkskskSKkSKk

**Beaverly:** SKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKKSKSSk

**Stan:** Beverly go to bed.

His eyes paused on the text. Beverly. He agreed with what was said, but what he saw was different.  _ Richie, you’re not important, Bev is.  _ And Stan had been correct in Richie’s mind. He snapped his hand away from his phone with a jolt, his dark eyes leaving the blue light and migrating to the silver, coated crimson. He saw his hand floating towards it but was a flinch overtook his body, nearly making the glasses that rested on his face fly.

“Stop it,” He scolded, “You just want attention.”

**Beaverly** : I’M A BAd BITCh, YOU CaN’t KiLl ME!!!!

**Stan** : Watch.

**Beaverly: ** Woah gramps I think you need to take your meds.

**Stan:** I think you need to take away the attitude.

**Beaverly:** Uno reverse card

**Stan: ** Rats, foiled again!

Dark eyes glanced again. It was a gnawing feeling, tearing him apart. He knew it hadn’t been fair. Two slits, yet he irritates his friends every time he opens his mouth. He weighed them own like a box of rocks and he despised that. Despised himself.

**Eddie The Yeti: ** Be quiet. We have a test in Renmar’s class.

He took a deep inhale, fulfilling his lungs. His hand no longer hesitated, instead, it flew for the piece of metal. Before take the next step, his phone binged like someone clinking a glass.

**Billsburybroughboi: ** wAIT WHAT??!?!?!

Great. He had started this. He woke his friends, they had been busy and he woke them just because that was the selfish prick he was. He hadn’t noticed the metal digging deep holes into the center of his palm, blood already rising to the surface of his flesh.

**Eddie The Yeti:** Shes ben talking about it for days?

**Haystack:** You called??

**Beaverly:** Nobody said god????

**Haystack: ** I-

**MikeWasowski: ** Did you just call Ben god??

His face smiled faintly. It was weak and couldn’t be bothered to reach his eyes as it would’ve. He loosened his grip, his paled knuckles returning color from the strict grasp on the razor. He pulled his hand away from the razor, heading to his phone to message the people he bothered daily. He had forgotten what he had previously held with a death grip.

**Fucker:** Is she wrong tho???

**Eddie The Yeti: ** Oh I forgot you were here. You were being quiet.

His shoulders slumped more than before while he felt his heart ache like it had just been pierced with a bullet. He should’ve ducked out. With his clean hand, he powered off the phone, no longer wanting to be a pain. He looked at his hand and felt nearly proud of himself. There was a deep puncture with pools of blood exploding out of it like lava. He cradled it close to his chest; he’d be dead if Wentworth found out he dripped blood on his carpet. He stood up, still holding his red hand which was starting to turn a darker color. As he examined it he noticed the color resembled the wine his mother so often drank. He stumbled a bit before reaching the large bathroom down the hall. He closed the mahogany door, wincing at the creak. He rested his clean hand on the marble counter, helping keep him sturdy.

He made eye contact with himself in the mirror and couldn’t help but study himself. And it wasn’t the way he studied Eddie. He noted the large purple bags hiding below his magnified eyes. Oh god, how he hated the glasses.

He brushed off his appearance ruffled hair and all and instead focused on a dull pain striking his palm. He blinked a few times while turning on the hot water when he began seeing black and purple spots floating around his vision. As he listened to the water cascade down with a stinging hand being rinsed beneath, he couldn’t help but realize how dry his throat got. Before the boy could ponder further his eyes lolled into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude?? I might just delete this, I'm not quite satisfied??? I'm not even sure I want this to be in the plot at all :/


	4. AXE: Intervention

_ 4:42 PM _

**Stan** : Someone please tell Bill he’s annoying??

**Billsburybroughboy:** i..am confusion

**Beaverly:** Bill.

**Beaverly: ** You aren’t annoying VERBALLY

**Eddie The Yeti:** He’s annoying in other ways?

**MikeWasowski:** Why r we hating on Bill? He just sitting there being innocent?

**Haystack** : No. Satan. 

**Beaverly** : I agree. Unfriend him.

**Billsburybroughboy:** ;-;

**MikeWasowski:** I still <3 U!!

**Haystack** : No. You don’t.

**Stan:** Look...Bill

**Stan** : We just think you smell annoying?

**Eddie The Yeti:** Says you!

**Stan:** Exquese me?

**Beaverly:** You smell OVERWEHLMINGLY like a cotton ball dipped in coconut oil with a hint of old spice

**Haystack:** *Overwhelmingly. And it’s still not as bad as Bill.

**Billsburybroughboy:** What do I smell like?? I thought I smelled good :/

**Haystack: ** You though WRONG!

**Eddie The Yeti: ** Why is Ben so passionate about anti axe

**Billsburybroughboy:** You guys don’t like it???

**Beaverly: ** No! Who would??????

**MikeWasowski:** I didn’t not like it.

**Haystack** : What. Mike. We were friends. 

**Stan:** Look Bill, we’re telling you this because we love you.

**Beaverly** : More than the world.

**Eddie The Yeti** : But we must of mercy on our noses.

**Haystack:** Stop using it. Please. I BEG. BILL. IT’S AWFUL! 

**Billsburybroughboy:** My god! Calm down Ben, I’ll stop using it!

**MikeWasowski:** now that whatever that was s over

_ MikeWasowski has changed Eddie The Yeti to Petty Eddie _

**Petty Eddie:** How dare you.

**Petty Eddie** : But true.

**Beaverly:** Somethingggg feels so offfffff???????

**Stan:** Same, perhaps its just Bill changing.

**Petty Eddie: ** Or actually because Richie hasn’t logged on?

**Haystack:** He wasn’t in class either, maybe sick??

**Billsburybroughboy: ** We can make him soup! :)

**MikeWasowski: ** THis is what you were mad at. How do you feel?

  
**Beaverly:** ヽ(´Д`;)ﾉ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter there'll be more bby Richie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically: Maggie and Richie at the hospital. And then the Losers find out about the incident kind of at the end.

Complete darkness. That was all Richie could see. A pitch-black color surrounding his vision, blocking him from the world. Richie opened his eyes and nearly winced at the transition from a pitch-black to a blinding white. It looked like the supposed heavenly light you see when you die. Searing into his vision as if it was trying to attack him. The lighting isn’t the only thing that was bothering him. But the smell as well. Overwhelmingly smelled like old band-aids and bleach. And although he wasn’t sure, Richie thought he smelled old people. Pausing on the thought, Richie’s dark eyes adjusted to the glowing light, allowing him to get a good view of where he was. A hospital. Now the smell made since. He looked around the vanilla room, nothing special. Despite two chairs, and some cactuses on the windowsill the room was barren. The walls were an off white, with no decorations adorning them, and the tiled floor was just the same. But Richie wasn’t the only one in the room. Maggie Tozier was as well.

“Mom?” Richie croaked out, choosing not to contemplate on his parched throat.

Maggie’s head snapped up, Richie was surprised she didn’t get whiplash. She looked ten years older. Her hazel eyes had dark rings below them almost making her look like she had two black eyes. There were dried tracks of tears running down her cheeks, and her curly hair was disheveled and frizzy. She was worried. Richie couldn’t figure out why.

“Your father doesn’t love you.” 

Richie looked bewildered. He knew this information, but my god! He was in a hospital, cut him some slack. 

Maggie didn’t take notice of Richie’s incredulous face, but instead continued, “I wanted a girl.”

Richie wasn’t sure if he should interrupt his mother or not. Either way, it wouldn’t matter. What was Richie supposed to say to that? And this was something Richie was constantly reminded of. When he said something particularly boyish, his mother’s eyes would seep with regret. Now Richie just didn’t talk to his parents.

“But I love you, Richard,” Maggie stated confidently, tears beginning to build up. And for a split second, Richie thought,  _ I wonder if she’s being held at gunpoint _ . And it somewhat made sense.

“You are  _ my _ child,” Maggie whispered as she tried to keep her voice from breaking into sobs, “And I wouldn’t want you to leave this world.”

Fuck. That’s right. Richie looked down at his arms and they were wrapped with bandages, although he wasn’t entirely sure why. He had only made two new cuts there. But his hand, he knew why there was a bandage there. In his defense: He didn’t plan on ending up in the hospital nor death.

“Ma,” Richie whispered, “It was on accident.”

Maggie glared at him, but it was soft and worried still, “What about the other scars.”

Both of the Tozier’s eyes fell on the pale bandages that were tinted yellow. Maggie was right.

“I’m sorry,” Richie murmured, tears filling up in his eyes like a dam and he swore he wouldn’t let them spill out. Not now.

“No, I am,” Maggie corrected placing her hand on top of Richie’s unbandaged hand, “I…” Her voice broke up in a sob.

Richie felt his heart shatter like glass. There was no sadder sight than a mother’s cries. And he was the reason because of it. He laced his fingers with hers and squeezed it comfortingly, trying to stop the whimpering that overtook her body. Richie allowed himself to shed a few tears, but that quickly turned into too many.

“Mommy,” Richie whimpered. He hadn’t used the word in so long it felt alien in his dry mouth. He sounded helpless, like a child, but that was far from his concerns, “I didn’t mean for it to go like this.”

Maggie shook her head, inhaling shakily, “Rich, it’s not how it ended. It’s how it started.”

How did it start? Richie couldn’t remember exactly. He knew it wasn’t something he’s done his entire life, but he couldn’t remember a time where he hadn’t been dragged into the darkness. He just felt guilty for being such a burden all the time. And he wasn’t just a burden to his parents and friends. But for himself.

“Mom, I love you,” Richie lamented, his eyes glued to the tiled floor that never seemed dirty.

Maggie looked up, “That’s not what I want.”

“What do you want?”

“For you to love yourself.”

Richie’s mind lingered on that. Loving himself. It seemed impossible to him. Loving. Not loathing. Not overthinking every time a loser says “Beep beep.” Not spiraling about whispers he’s heard, or what’s said to his face. Not crying because of the way he said here in class.

Richie changed the subject, “Where’s dad?”

Maggie blinked, her vision going cloudy for a second before remembering who her son was talking about, “At home.”

Richie nodded, not done with his questions yet.

“Was I out for long?”

Maggie paused, furrowing her eyebrows and wiping both dried and new tears off her cheeks, “Just a day and a half.”

“Do you think my teachers will still make me do homework?” Richie puzzled, and quite frankly he cared about this one more than the other queries.

Maggie shrugged, she combed her hand through Richie’s raven curls like she used to when he was younger. A tradition lost through ages. Richie liked it. Liked having a mom who cared, he couldn’t say the same for his father. He could’ve stayed like that. His mother holding his hand and humming a song she used to sing around the house. But a thought struck him.

His friends.

Perhaps they hadn’t noticed he’d been gone?

* * *

The losers, minus Richie, had begun walking to Richie’s house. It wasn’t a house they dropped by all too often, it was always Bill or Stans where they hung out, if not at the quarry or clubhouse. Bill was carrying the soup and hummed softly, the warmth of the broth warming his hands that were always frigid. Eddie seemed paranoid though.

“What if he’s not sick?” Eddie questioned, interrogating his friends, “Maybe he’s just skipping?”

It seemed entirely plausible to the small boy. Richie skipped out of school every once in a while, but he’d usually tell the others.

Beverly rolled her eyes, wrapping an arm around Eddie’s shoulders (Much to Ben’s dismay) “And not answering our texts?”

Stan shrugged, catching up his pace slightly, he had fallen behind after noticing a bluebird, “Maybe we did something to get him mad?”

“You’re taking Eddie’s side?” Ben questioned. Although it didn’t seem unusual for the two to agree on most subjects. Out of all the losers, Eddie and Stan were the most paranoid, so they agreed on most things. Although Stan didn’t think every object in the universe holds seven different diseases.

“Well, he might be right.”

“You seemed sure earlier,” Bev perplexed with a frown.

“I ju-”

Mike’s voice interrupted Stan to alert them, “We just passed his house.”

The losers took a few steps back to see Mike, was in fact, correct. Beverly and Ben hopped up the dark green steps instead of walking up them like the other losers.

“You guys are gonna crack your heads open,” Eddie scolded, but his vision was watching the two closely like a paranoid parent.

Bill rang the doorbell and prayed Richie was home. 

But they got Wentworth Tozier with a loose cigarette hanging from his mouth.

He said no words but handed Bill a slip of paper.

Bill tried to reposition the soup in his hands so he could open the slip, but he was struggling quite a bit with trying to balance the hot container. Quickly enough the losers lost patience and Eddie took the paper away from his friend. He opened it slowly, but his face got paler and paler as his eyes scanned the handwritten note. He took a swallow and stared at the wood below him.

“Eddie?”

“He’s in the hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro, the ending is kind of rough, but I like the hospital part??  
PLease leave reviews. They give me life.


	6. Stan's Mom

_ 6:23 _

**Fucker: ** Bro i leave for a millisecond and Bill starts wearing axe?

**Stan:** We were just coming to visit you.

**Fucker:** i’m not @ home 

**Petty Eddie:** Yeah. You’re at the fucking hospital.

**Fucker:** Uh yes...I am. 

**Beaverly:** Why?

**Fucker:** Eddie’s mom and I banged a lil too hard

**Stan:** Richie we’re asking because we care.

**Fucker** : just a fever

**Stan: ** That’s a lie. We’ll talk later.

**Fucker: ** ok?

**Fucker: ** ...we gonna talk about Eddie’s name

**Beaverly:** He’s kind of angry Richie.

**Fucker: ** Oh. okay

**Fucker:** I’ll just sleep with Stan’s mom for a bit

**Stan;** No

**Fucker:** Not what your mom said last night ;)

**Stan: ** Eddie stop being mad.

Richie set done his phone with a sad smile. At least his friends weren’t too worried. Although there was Eddie. Eddie who was mad at him. Richie powered off his phone when he saw his mom heading through the door.

“Signed you out,” She told him, walking over to him and ruffling his curls.

“Ugh finally I’m tired of this old people smell,” Richie cheered pumping a bandaged fist in the air, resulting in a light scolding from his mother.

As they walked down he glanced at the 8 new messages on his phone.

**Beaverly:** How do you think yall did on the test??

**Billsburybroughboy:** yall

**Haystack:** yall

**Stan:** Y’all

**MikeWasowski:** yall

**Beaverly:** Wow, betrayed by Ben and the country boy. But srsly how well??

**Billsburybroughboy:** I can’t even remember what ur talking about

**Stan:** I studied with Ben and Eddie, I’m pretty confident.

Shit. The test, it was supposed to be pretty big. Four pages or so. Now Richie would have to do the test and the work for the day he’d be back. Great. He opened the door for his mother and an old woman, well he was in his thoughts and quickly followed after. He rushed up to his mother who was a bit ahead. 

“For an old lady you’re pretty fast,” He told his mother in a flattering tone. 

“What a kind boy you are Richie.”

His mother patted his cheek and then quickly located the car. Richie hopped in the back because he didn’t want to walk all the way around the automobile.

**MikeWasowski:** I aced it

**Billsburybroughboy: ** You don’t go to school?

**MikeWasowski:** Exactly.

**Fucker:** Ew, school. Was it hard?

**Fucker: ** like me last night when I saw stan’s mom!

**Stan:** for a second I was about to applaud you for using proper punctuation, but then you ruined it

  
  


**Beaverly:** but richey ull b g8 bc u smurt

**Stan:** you have given me ebolA

**Petty Eddie:** Don’t joke about that!! Ebola is a serious disease!

**Billsburybroughboy: ** Ah, I see you’re speaking again

**Petty Eddie:** Damnit

**Fucker:** Now Eddie ur just being petty

Two minutes later and Richie didn’t get a word out of Eddie. Richie felt guilt spread through his body like it was possessing him. He just wanted to know what he did wrong.

**Beaverly: ** Welp. anyone able to go to the quarry???

**Haystack: ** I can!

**Billsburybroughboy: ** Same

**Stan: ** I can prob. Go

**MikeWasowski: ** I was amazed until I saw the dot. I can go too tho

**Petty Eddie:** I can sneak out

**Fucker: ** Is this open to everyone in the gc

**Beaverly:** Yes?

**Fucker: ** K, i can go. I just got out.

**Petty Eddie:** See you there.

Richie sighed at the message which seemed so passive-aggressive and Richie wasn’t sure what was bothering Eddie. Maybe Richie told a joke and it got too far.

“Mum, could you be a love and drop me off at the quarry?” Richie asked with his British accent. 

Maggie paused contemplating it for a second, “I don’t see why not. But be careful, you  _ were  _ just in a hospital.

“Alright! Pip pip cheerio!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming Angst In the next chapter!! It'll be up later??? Sometime?? Not too late??  
Please Leave RevIEWs!!


	7. Wasn't On Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't that angsty as I would've liked it, but this was my third version of the chapter.

Maggie pulled up near the forests of Derry to drop Richie off.

“Be careful,” She told him wagging a finger.    
Richie laughed and agreed with his mother, promising her that he’d stay safe. He closed the car door and hopped out. It felt nice. Breathing in the scent of pine and dirt, feeling the heavy, humid air that cast a gray haze near the darkening sky. And no more fluorescent lighting that seemed like it wanted you to go blind. He glanced down and smiled, the pebbles that littered the side of the road, connecting the concrete and dirt. He began heading into the woods, relishing every moment of freedom he got within them.

Soon enough he reached the quarry where the other losers sat, talking about god knows what. Richie was planning on scaring Beverly or Ben, but Stan caught sight of him. His eye’s widened in disbelief for some reason, but he had a smile adorned on his usually grumpy face. Stan stood up and ran to Richie, who wasn’t all too far. Stan enwrapped Richie in a loose hug, and whispered ever so slightly, “I was worried.”

And Richie was flattered that Stan cared.

“Richie!” Beverly cheered, running up to hug him as well, “Ugh, you smell like band-aids.” 

“Speaking of bandaids,” Ben interrupted with a frown, “What are those?”

Richie glanced down at his bandaged arms, the right hand wrapped up as well. If he was being completely honest, he had forgotten despite the light sting in his hand. Beverly began to tug Richie back to where the other losers sat in a circle. And that’s when it happened.

“UGh,” Richie gagged, much to the confusion of his friends, “Bill what the fuck!”

Bill turned a bright red like a strawberry and mumbled some incoherent jabber.

"We've dealt with the whole AXE debacle already Richie," Mike smiled.

Richie shook his head and took a seat next to Stan, he would’ve sat next to Eddie, but didn’t want to bother him further.

“So,” Eddie cleared his throat. Richie glanced up at Eddie and he looked mad. His arms were folded across his chest and he was lifting his head higher than usual, even his eyebrows had a furious crease between them. “Care to enlighten us on what happened Richard?”

“Not really Edward,” Richie responded, trying to mimic Eddie.

Eddie’s eyes changed. Flickered for a second, into something worried. Panicked, stressed even.

“Eds, what’d I do wrong?” Richie puzzled, his mind still conjuring up all the things that might’ve upset him.

“You got hurt, Richie!” Eddie fumed, lowering his head so Richie could see him better, “You were in the hospital, and you don’t trust us enough to tell us what’s going on?”

Richie looked at Eddie dead in the eyes and practically studied them. He spotted a thin layer of gloss spread like a blanket on his eyes, tears beginning to form.

“Blood loss.”

Silence. Simply silent. Not even the wind dared to whistle. Richie’s eyes darted down.

“Oh,” Eddie whispered, a shiver crawling done his spine like a spider, “Oh my god...and..and you passed out. You could’ve died!”

Richie rolled his eyes. Although Richie was glad the tenseness had been somewhat loosened. But if it doesn’t matter if you loosen the noose, you’ll still hang. He glanced over at Stan who was lost in thought with furrowed brows. 

“I’m not dead now.”

A tear hit the earthy soil that hid below the teens. And god, how Richie wished it belonged to him. He wished he was the one shedding a tear. But instead, it was Eddie. Richie felt his heart scream in agony as he saw Eddie. Eddie with his lips split and pained eyes. It looked like he witnessed someone murdering a puppy. But Eddie felt so much worse.

Eddie felt awful. Wrecked. Eddie was busy complaining about AXE deodorant, Richie was laying in a hospital having just escaped death’s grasp. Eddie was mad at first, in the beginning. In his eyes, how could he not? Richie had been reckless and gotten himself into trouble, but he hadn’t even told his friends. Did he not trust them? Why? And to make it better, Richie lied to them. Richie told them he had a fever, but truly? He was dying. And Eddie was talking about AXE. 

“You could’ve died,” Beverly repeated, shaking her head gloomily.

“How?”

Richie startled at the voice from beside him, belonging to Stan. He glanced over, eyes widened and Stan was staring at the ground intensely. Almost like someone was going to quiz him on every single grain of dirt.

“Bowers.”

Too quick. Stan shook his head with a frown.

“Richie,” He fretted, “They bandaged your arms. What happened.”

Richie huffed a bit, slightly glaring at Stan, “It seems you know.”

Stan’s blood ran cold and he swears his heart had stopped beating altogether. Yes, he had his suspicions, but he was praying he was wrong. But he was right. He knew.

“Rich…” Ben whispered.   
Richie rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Stan’s shoulder, “It wasn’t on purpose.”

Beverly smiled ever so slightly, “We’re glad, but you almost died.”

Richie nodded. He had known this information. And he didn’t see why it was all so important.

Ben spoke up again, “Richie we want you to talk to us.”

It sounded pleading, begging. And Richie loved Ben and never wanted to hear his voice sound as weak as it did.

“I...it was an accident,” Richie promised, making direct eye contact with Ben, to let him know he was speaking nothing but the truth, “I just had a razor in my han-”

“Wh-why did y-y-you h-have a ray-razor?” Bill questioned. Richie seemed startled at first. All these questions that came toppling over him, was a bit much. But that’s not why Richie was flustered this time, no. Instead, it was Bill’s stutter. Bill, awhile after defeating It, managed to keep a steady voice, despite in certain situations where it would come back to haunt him. It had been so long since Bill stuttered.

But to the question itself, Richie wasn’t sure how to answer. What would he say?  _ Oh, no big deal, I was just slitting my wrists! _ So he let the silence hang in the air. Silence. What a monster it was. But a beautiful monster. 

“Rich…”

Oh, that voice. That voice that so often made Richie melt like butter. The voice that made him daydream of romance. Perhaps a honeymoon to Hawaii. Richie always liked their attire. But the tone of the voice was something Richie despised. Pity. Gazes yelling, screaming at you. Telling you that you’re weak. Because maybe you are. Maybe if you were strong you wouldn’t have to watch blood pour down your wrists. If you were strong you wouldn’t be such a freak. Richie ignored the tears stinging his eyes, feeling somewhat like when frost nips your nose. Richie didn’t want pity. He wanted to be normal.

“Don’t talk like that,” He begged, his magnified eyes pleading, holding in their dam of tears.

Eddie nodded grimly.

But did he understand? Richie could never be sure.

“Guys..” He began. Because he needed to say something. His gut was pleading for him to talk, although his heart seemed to disagree. His heart with skipping beats, and it felt like it was playing jump rope like third-grade girls. He didn’t know what to say. What were you supposed to say? He needed something, he started it and now it’s too late. “I’m fine.”

“Richie,” Stan said, not making eye contact still, but analyzing the soil, “You know we love you...right?”

“Yeah...yeah, I do.”

But Richie didn’t know if he meant it or not.


	8. Wouldn't Be The Strangest

**Petty Eddie: ** Did you all get home safe??

**Stan: ** Yes

**Billsburybroughboy:** I mean I suppoSE

**Haystack:** Wait wut?

**Billsburybroughboy: ** I fell on my bike and scraped me knee

**Fucker:** Why do you ask if we got home safe?

**Petty Eddie:** I don’t know. I guess you guys are tolerable.

**Stan:** Barely

**Beaverly: ** Oh gee thankssss

**MikeWasowski: ** Hey can we all change our usernames??

**Haystack:** FOr whyy???

**MikeWasowski: ** Just got bored :/

_ Beaverly has changed their name to The Queen _

_ The Queen has changed Haystack’s name to Sweetpea _

_ MikeWasowski has changed their name to Mikecycle _

_ Fucker has changed the name to Toes Hurt _

_ Toes Hurt has changed Stan’s name to GPAW _

**GPAW: ** Excuse me. What?

**Toes Hurt:** I was going to write grandpa but then my fingers got tired

**Mikecycle:** What does your name even mean??

**Toes Hurt:** Like Tozier but upgraded B)

**Petty Eddie:** We’ll let it slide just this once

**Haystack: ** Soooooooo????

**GPAW:** are we going to talk about Richie.

**Toes Hurt:** Like insult me, in front of me?? I’m down

  
**The Queen:** Richie...are you okay?

**Toes Hurt:** Yep

**Toes Hurt: ** Look I’m flattered yall care, but im fine

**Sweetpea:** Rich, we care about you and if you need to talk we’re here

**Toes Hurt:** ....there is one thing

**Petty Eddie:** We’re all ears

**Toes Hurt: ** I fucked your mom

**Petty Eddie: ** I will hurt you

**GPAW:** It seems Richie can do that for himself. And then not bother talking about it.

**Toes Hurt:** Oh god. Fine

**Toes Hurt:** Lets fucking talk. What do you want to me to say

**The Queen:** Why did you do it

**Toes Hurt:** I mean, you guys must have felt like this before.

**Sweetpea:** But we’ve never acted on the feelings

**Sweetpea:** At least I haven’t 

**GPAW:** I don’t think its really important, what we feel like Richie.

**Petty Eddie:** You were in the hospital.

**Toes Hurt: ** OKay?? It was for my hand, they just saw the scars.

**The Queen: ** We love you Richie.

**Petty Eddie:** Bev speaks the truth.

**GPAW:** We worry because we care.

**Toes Hurt:** I love you guys too.

**Sweetpea:** awwww I want to be in a giant group hug right now??

**The Queen:** Would it be strange if we met up just for a group hug?

  
**Mikecycle: ** Wouldn’t be the strangest we’ve done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to update, I was sick for like a week. Also, I may be suffering from some writer's block.   
Leave any suggestions you have in the reviews.


	9. ???

This is not an actual like...chapter for the story. I realized I haven't been writing for this recently and was wondering if I should cut it off. If anyone actually reads this please let me know if you would want to read more of it or not.  
~Katness


	10. We're back (UwU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! Stan is HELLA ooc

**Toes Hurt:** Geez it’s been dead in here recently

**The Queen: ** Just like my mom :,)

**Mikecycle: ** And my parents :’)

**Billsburybroughboy:** I-

**Billsburybroughboy: ** And my brother :,)

**Petty Eddie:** and my dad :’)

**Sweet Pea: ** Are yu okay I don’t even..wat

**GPAW:** What are you even supposed to say to that??

**The Queen:** congratulations biTcH

**Toes Hurt: ** o

**Toes Hurt:** congratulations biTcH

**The Queen:** Absolutely beautiful

**GPAW:** what do you want to do today?

**Toes Hurt: ** Ideally, climb mount Everest, but guess that’s off the list.

**Petty Eddie:** No. Do it you pussy

**Toes Hurt:** Eddie calm down u’ve never even seen a pussy

**GPAW:** I’m sorry, did you just write u’ve instead of you’ve?

**The Queens: ** bruh. richie, stan needs to borrow ur glasses

**GPAW:** no don’t make me wear those

**The Queen:** he fucking lost his grammar

**Toes Hurt:** wait what’s wrong with me glasses

**Sweet Pea:** They kinda make you look like a bug :/

**Toes Hurt:** I-

**Sweet Pea:** A really cute bug!!

**Toes Hurt:** yall suck, without these glasses id be bLIND

**Petty Eddie:** Your glasses are fucking fine

**The Queen:** Fine as in fine or Fine as is Finnnnne

**Mikecycle: ** What’s this OwO?

**Billsburybroughboy:** W H A T   
  


**GPAW:** Oh sweet Moses, our dear Mike is a furry.

**Sweet Pea:** UwU

**Toes Hurt:** nO! Not you too...not Ben… 

**Mikecycle: ** rawr XD

**Sweet Pea: ** *nuzzles ur necky wecky*

**Mikecycle:** Daddie Likey

**Toes Hurt: ** im gonna cry pls stop

**Sweet Pea:** Nya Nya~ OwO?

**Mikecycle: ** o3o

**Sweet Pea: ** teehee

**GPAW: ** You’re both fricking grounded

**Billsburybroughboy:** i need some bleach for my eyes

**The Queen:** I have seVRAl things to point out

**Toes Hurt:** Yes, continue your highness

**The Queen: ** Eddie never answered my ExTREMeLY important ?

**The Queen:** mike said Daddie Likey

**Billsburybroughboy:** stop im gonna puke

**The Queen:** Stan said Frick instead of Fuck

**GPAW:** Yessir, not in my Jewish Minecraft server

**The Queen;** Ah yes

**The Queen:** Forgive me, father, for I have sinned

**Mikecycle:** sorry daddy ive been naughty ;)

**Toes Hurt:** MIKE HAS A DADDY KINK?

**Billsburybroughboy:** ikr, sign me up

**Mikecycle:** no wait

**The Queen:** Oh and here I am. Single and alone

**Sweet Pea:** hi

**The Queen:** No. I have not forgave you yet you monster

**Sweet Pea: ** Oh...okay.

**The Queen:** nevermind, ilysm

**Sweet Pea; ** :o

**Sweet Pea:** ily2

  
**GPAW:** discustang


End file.
